


Give Those Back

by Overloadedbookshelves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, tsukki's glasses go on a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadedbookshelves/pseuds/Overloadedbookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is basically blind and it seems like his boyfriends want to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Those Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitwhoisthisweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwhoisthisweirdo/gifts).



> Every Haikyuu!! writer has to do the "Someone else wearing Tsukishima's glasses" fic. This is mine.

Showering at five a.m. had become more or less of a routine for Tsukishima.

When he lived on his own, showering happened whenever he wanted, as long as he wanted. But moving in with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo had made that… difficult. Akaashi had to be at work at eight, so he took Tsukishima’s regular showering time. Tsukishima’s own job started at about ten, so by the time Akaashi was out of the shower and ready to go, Tsukishima needed to leave. Then if he came home around six Kuroo was finally awake and where? In the shower. And the weekends were worse, considering both Bokuto and Kuroo went to the gym and then sat in the shower together like it was a damn palace for far longer than socially acceptable.

And it seemed obvious at first. Just shower with one of them. Well, then he never actually got any showering done. At best he would get some water on his body and the smallest amount of soap on one arm.

So Tsukishima showered at five a.m. as usual. He climbed out of his bed and over his sleeping boyfriends, who slept worryingly heavily. He feared that if someone ever decided to rob them it would just cause Bokuto to mumble “stop that” and roll over at best.

He decided not to take his glasses into the shower with him, which became a very concerning issue once he was done.

Equipped with four hours sleep, a towel wrapped around his waist, and the world’s worst vision, Tsukishima faced a Bokuto related challenge.

“I can’t see!” Bokuto screeched and waddled into the corner of a dresser. He gripped his stomach and cackled, the familiar glass eyewear slanting on his nose from the impact.

Kuroo pulled the covers on his shoulder up over his head and mumbled, “Shut up.”

Bokuto continued to laugh and stumble until he caught sight of Tsukishima. He froze, and then leaned forward and squinted through the glasses. “Are you Tsukishima, or did Akaashi dye his hair blond?”

Akaashi sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Did I do what?” He sighed.

Bokuto squinted at Akaashi and then back at Tsukishima. “Oh shit.”

Tsukishima took a few steps forward and extended his hand. Bokuto looked at the hand, then back at Tsukishima. Hand, Tsukishima, hand, Tsukishima.

The smallest flare of irritation sprung up in Tsukishima’s chest. He forced a smile and leaned forward to take the glasses off Bokuto himself, before the elder jumped back.

“Wait, wait.” He stuck his hands out. Bokuto pushed the glasses up his nose and jutted out one hip. “How do I look?” Akaashi snorted.

“Like an idiot.” Tsukishima snapped and lunged for his glasses again.

“Rude,” Bokuto chided and escaped Tsukishima’s charge. He looked down at the mirror on the nightstand and pouted. “It’s just as I thought.” Another grab from Tsukishima, another dodge. “I can’t see my face.”

“You look nice,” Akaashi commented from the bed. Kuroo, now awake, nodded at his side.

“Bokuto, give me my glasses.” Tsukishima tried to grab them one more time, but only succeeded in tripping over himself and falling face forward onto the bed. He lifted the towel on his hips and sighed. He should just lay in this bed for the rest of his life and-

“Kei.”

Tsukishima lifted his head from the bed. Akaashi stared down at him, eyes slightly narrowed behind his glasses. He pouted slightly. “I’m worried about the fact that you’re basically blind.” He blinked a few times, and Tsukishima watched as his dark eyelashes brushed the lenses.

“Why do I even bother?” Bokuto wailed from the floor. “I’ll never be as pretty as Akaashi!”

“You’re pretty, Bo. Come ‘ere.” Kuroo patted the spot next to him.

Bokuto crawled over and up into the bed and rested his head in Kuroo’s lap. “He’s so pretty,” Bokuto sobbed and buried his nose into Kuroo’s thigh.

Kuroo pet his head. “Look at what you’ve done.” Kuroo frowned and shook his head at Akaashi.

Ashamed, Akaashi returned the glasses to Tsukishima who _still_ hadn’t left his spot hanging off of the bed. “Return evil to its source.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima shoved his face back in the covers.

He started showering at four a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God this is so short. I'm sorry. (I wrote this after Waitwhoisthisweirdo and I's chat about smut... for you bro)


End file.
